Users continue to rapidly adopt cloud-based computing services, including file-storage services with built-in file sharing and collaborative abilities. Concurrently, mobile devices are seeing large-scale adoption, and cloud-based storage services are becoming available on mobile platforms. Increasingly, users access content in cloud-based storage from their mobile device. However, there is a need for systems which notify users on their mobile devices of changes to their files stored in cloud-based file-storage systems. Currently, users must manually launch an application on their mobile devices to view and respond to changes made to their files in cloud-based file-storage systems. This makes it difficult for users to rapidly detect changes to their files by collaborators or to respond to those changes in a timely fashion. These limitations make it difficult for users to collaborate on urgent projects when they only have access to mobile devices (e.g., when they are travelling).